luckythirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crime syndicates in Hong Kong
The Triads The section above discusses the Triads of Hong Kong city area. The Tolo Vory Forementioned section contains information about the Tolo Vory. The Kim Dragons Major Korean Mafia of the Hong Kong city area. The Yakuza Section about the Japanese Mafia, the Yakuza. What this crime syndicate is all about. The Pirates of Southeastern Asia Far from the street of Hong Kong, where Triads protect their territories fiercely, the islands and vast South China Sea gives reign and protection to the pirates. These pirates may be born from noble causes, but the methodology is the same. Borh seaborne criminals, political dissidents, refugees and paramilitary forces work for their survival. They set up bases in the Sai Kung district, or nearby islands, like the Parcel or Spratly Islands and aim for the wealthy and unattentive. Most of the crews are fools with an idea for fast money, but some of the crews have stick together long enough to own a reputation. Joho-Lowah For Joho-Lowah, piracy is a family tradition, as multiple generations take part in their cause. They hit targets all around the port of Hong Kong, and have a knack for knowing their turf. Sure, others may beat them easily when it comes to weapons and technology, but you can't learn the environment with gizmos only. They are also in good terms with the fishermen around the islands. The Joho-Lowah were originally Filipino refugees, but in time started bonding with the local Chinese fishing communities. With cheap armaments from the Red Dragon Association, they hit with swift and trickery, as they don't have the firepower for massive operations. Hell Thunder Crew The Hell Thunder Crew is where the fiercity of pirates come from. Swirving in with the sound of jungle drums, they are the most feared pirates of the South China Sea. The Hell Thunder Crew is relentless, heartless and rapacious; they rarely leave survivors and prisoners usually wish for swift and painless redemption. They are even cold enough to attack against their own kind, as they've known to attack the Joho-Lowah. The Crew is predominantly metahuman, as nearly all are orks or trolls. They escaped the cruelties of the JIS control, most likely from the Philippines, and the Imperial Marines gave them a taste of inhumanity. They have been said to serve the dark sea gods that demands blood and flesh as tributes, forming a cult-like society. Little is known about their leadership other than it is rumored that the Hell Thunder Crew is a matriarchy, as twisted spiritual women guide the servants of the cult to the whims of the deities. Pirates are also known for their gruesome use of magical talents. Though The Crew operates in Sai Kung, little is known about their hideouts. People are also uncertain with whom the Crew works with, as they aren't friendly with the fishermen. It has been suspected the they work with the Black Chrysanthemums. Wuji Crew (Black Dolphins) Wujis are known for their cause and dedications, but also for their expertise and proper equipment when it comes to pirating. It is uncertain where the Wuji get their gear, and corporate backing has been suspected. Wujis operate with speed and precision, and transfer goods around with small speedboats and hydrofoils. They are known to operate through electronical warfare and sabotage. And their operating style is the best there is, often out-ranking the Marine Authority. The leadership has been identified to be two men named Jin and Lin, though speculation about one man with two identities have been raised. 9x9 Category:Crime Syndicates Category:Hong Kong Category:Triads Category:Yakuza Category:Pirates